Simon and the Ice-cream Factory
by JMS135
Summary: Based on the Book Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. this story shows a lot of ice-cream. and six lucky Children enter that factory.
1. the tale of the factory

**hello everyone, you guess it another Alvin and the Chipmunks story, you just got to love them. just to let you know in this story I am making, Alvin, Simon and Theodore won't be brothers, and the Chippettes won't be sisters. each chipmunk and chippette will have a different last name. this story is based off the Roald Dahl Book Charlie and the chocolate Factory. enjoy.**

somewhere at the school by the pier, Simon Bucket was walking home from work one night, his work was at the news agency and he gets paid every week, today was Friday and Luckily for Simon, his boss gave him $5, before Simon went home he decided to buy some fish that cost $1:54, he got the fish and got another one free, and he got change of $3:46 left six penny's, five nickels, four dimes, 3 quarters, 2 half dollars and one dollar.

he walked straight down the beach, heading for his home, at a lighthouse, before he was about to go in he spotted to where an island is, that island happens to be where the greatest Ice-cream factory is ever.

he then started to walk home to the lighthouse that night.

* * *

the lighthouse has five floors, the bottom floor is the hall and the kitchen, the top floor is the light room to light up the lamp of the light house. the floor in the middle is the piano room for Dave to write new music. the floor above the bottom deck is the bedroom for the elderly of the Family, Vinny and Dave sleep down the kitchen where there is a couch, and Simon Sleeps up the floor below the top deck.

In the lighthouse four people were waiting for Simon.

Dave Seville, Simon's adoptive father and he not only works at the lighthouse but is also a song writer, but he has only written one song and got a short amount of money for it and that was why the family wasn't starving.

Vinny Bucket, Simon's real mother, she has a job cleaning the laundry clothes at the people for other people, she gets paid a nickel for every customer, and every Wednesday she gets paid a dime. she also looks after the elderly of the family.

Next is Beatrice Miller, an elderly Neighbour that now lives in the Lighthouse so Vinny can take care of her because she is a bit old, she does knitting and some of what she knitted was so good, she sold it for a dollar. she is making something for Simon's Birthday Since it is soon to be his Birthday in a month.

Finally was Harry, Simon's Grandpa, and he knows a lot about the Ice-cream factory. he is also old so Vinny has to look after him as well.

" Simon is late Again", said Miss Miller.

" that man works so hard for the boy, Simon should deserve some time to play", said Harry.

" not enough hours in that day, that kid must be exhausted after working everyday", said Vinny.

" I used to do that job except I have stopped working during the night, and that was when I was delivering milk", said Dave.

" as soon as I get my strength back I am going to get out of this bed and help Simon", said Harry.

" now dad, every year you said you are going to get out of that bed, and you have been stuck in that bed for years, I have yet to see you set foot on the floor", said Vinny.

" maybe if the floor wasn't so cold", said Harry.

then Simon arrived.

" hey, sorry I am late", said Simon.

" it's okay, your'e just in time for supper", said Vinny as she gave Simon a bowl of cabbage broth.

" I have a surprise for all of you", said Simon.

" and what is that", said Dave.

" I got a higher price on my pay day, so I bought something", said Simon, and then he opened a bag of fish.

" I got some potatoes in the garden so we shall have a real banquet, fish and chips we shall have tonight", said Vinny.

" here is what's left", said Simon as he emptied his hand with the he has remaining after shopping.

" since tomorrow is Saturday can you exchange those coins at the bank", said Vinny.

" okay", said Simon.

* * *

after supper Simon was sitting on the bed Grandpa Harry and Miss Miller are resting on.

" is it true that Billy Bonka's Ice-cream Factory is bigger than any other factory in the world", said Simon.

" of course it is", said Grandpa harry.

" so Billy Bonka is famous and very clever", said Simon.

" more than clever, he is a magician of Ice-cream, 30 years ago, he started off making these Ice-creams in a shop in cherry street, and he sells them in the same shop, he only made Chocolate, Strawberry and Vanilla Ice-creams that day, but they were delicious, the man was a genius, he even made one kind of ice-cream that can stay cold for hours without a freezer, you can even leave it in the sun on a hot day and it won't melt", said Grandpa Harry.

" that's impossible", said Simon.

" but he has done it, then this was what happened 24 years ago, he decided to make more kinds of ice-creams and actually send them around the world, he has a big ice-cream factory down that island already built and it is fifty times as big as any other, it was enormous", said Grandpa Harry.

" Tell him about the Indian prince he'd like to hear about it", said Miss miller.

" You mean prince Pondicherry, well, this story was what had happened 18 years ago, Prince Pondicherry wrote a letter to Mr Bonka and Asked him to come come all the way out to India, and build a colossal palace entirely out of ice-cream, at first Billy disagreed but after the prince decided to pay him a lot of money, that palace was up and building, everything in there were made of ice-cream, the Bricks were ice-cream, the cement holding the bricks together was ice-cream, and the windows were Ice-cream, all the walls and ceilings were made of ice-cream as well, so were the carpets, and the pictures and the furnitures and the beds, and if you turn on the taps in the bathroom, hot melting ice-cream will come out. once the palace was finished, Billy Bonka warned the prince that the palace won't last long and told him that the prince has to eat it immediately, but the prince didn't, he wouldn't even nibble the stair case or lick the walls, he decided to live in it, Mr Bonka was right, it soon became a hot day, with a hot boiling sun, the palace began to melt and it sank slowly to the ground and then the insane prince woke up and drowned in a lake of sticky melted ice-cream", said Grandpa Harry.

Simon giggled a bit.

" just to teach you a lesson Simon, if Billy Bonka Built a mainsion for you made of Ice-cream, start eating it, or you will drown in the lake like prince pondicherry", Joked Grandpa Harry.

Simon then stopped laughing.

" then during then sometime terrible has happened to the factory, a tragedy to the children", said Grandpa Harry.

" what happened", said Simon.

" I think it is time to go to Bed, Simon", said Vinny.

Before Simon was about to head up to bed, Grandpa harry Whispered to Simon's ear.

" I will tell the rest of the story tonight, just wait till when everyone else is asleep", then Simon walked up the stairs and went to bed. a waited till the others are asleep.

* * *

later then Simon went to his Grandpa Harry and he began to listen to the rest of the story.

" what happened was 12 years ago, the other candy makers around the world were so Jealous of Mr Bonka, they started to send in spies dressed as workers to go in the factory and steal the secret recipes and now their factory has made the same type of ice-creams he has made, Mr Bonka Has heard of this and here is the tragedy of the factory, after the secret recipes were stolen he told his workers to leave the factory and go home, because he decided to close the ice-cream factory forever", said Grandpa Harry.

" it wouldn't have closed forever it opening right now, there are Bonka bars coming out so it must be opened", said Simon.

" that is another story, 6 years ago after the factory was closed, the smoke was coming out of the chimneys of the factory which can only mean one thing, the factory is back in business", said Grandpa Harry.

" did any of the workers get their Jobs back at the factory", said Simon.

" no one did", said Grandpa Harry.

" But there must be people working there", said Simon.

" did you see anyone go in that factory or come out of it", said grandpa harry.

" every time I walk past the factory the gates were always closed", said Simon.

" exactly", said grandpa Harry.

" were there any machines in the factory I mean he wouldn't have done any of this by himself", said Simon.

" there is a mystery of this", said Harry.

" did anyone asked Mr Bonka", said Simon.

" no one has ever seen him any more, he never come out of the factory, the only thing that comes out is the ice-cream all packed, addressed and delivered around the world, and the gates stayed locked", said Grandpa harry.

" but Still there must be someone else working in that factory", said Simon.

" thousands went in and they are the new worker", said Grandpa Harry.

" but who are they", said Alvin.

" that is a mystery that will remain a mystery", said Grandpa Harry.

* * *

The Next Day, Simon went to the Bank and exchanged the money, 3 one dollar coins, one quarter, 2 dimes and a penny, before he was about to leave people started running to the newspaper hall, he grabbed one himself and saw the headlines. it was about that Mr Billy Bonka, is opening his Factory and is going to let people in, and he can only allow six Children to visit his factory, he ain't going to choose who, he hid Six Golden Tickets inside six of the ice-creams he made. each was a different flavour. A nut flavour (red wrapper), a mint flavour (green wrapper) , a caramel flavour (yellow wrapper), a cream flavour (white wrapper, a jelly flavour (blue wrapper) and a fudge flavour (purple wrapper). the six children that fine the Tickets may enter the factory and be shown around by him, and at the end of that tour day, these children can leave the factory with a special prize beyond anything they could ever imagine.

everyone started racing to search for those Golden Tickets.

**to be continued, I decided to make this Story Just because one night, I read the story and ate some Ice-cream, then the Story "Charlie and the Chocolate factory" and that Ice-cream I ate gave me an idea, to write this story, and again this story won't Have The Chipmunks as Brothers or the Chippettes as Sisters, so please don't flame me. It has also been a long time since I watched the film or read the book. until next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	2. the first two tickets found

**hello everyone, another Chapter of Simon and the Ice-Cream factory, I don't own any of the characters of this story. I have slept in after having a party after beginning this story. next chapter is here and it shows the first appearance of Theodore and Brittany, enjoy.**

after that announcement when Mr Bonka is letting six Children in the factory, people around the world started going around every shop searching for the six tickets. there was a big cue of people in line each with money trying to grab the Bonka Bars, as Mr Bonka calls the Ice-creams. some Children went Shoplifting for it. bullies force the nerds to give them the Bonka Bars and the bullies beat up the nerds, take the Bonka bars and run off with it. even the thugs stole a lot of the Bonka bars and sold them to the little kids to trade with money and Jewellery.

* * *

" wouldn't be nice if you Simon actually opened one of his ice-cream bars and find a golden ticket", said Grandpa.

" sure of course, but I only get one Ice-cream bar a year for my birthday", said Simon.

" your Birthday is next week", said Vinny.

" you might have the same chance as any one else Simon, you just got to believe it, nothing is impossible", said Miss Miller.

then Dave came.

" the first Ticket has been found", said Dave, then he turned on the TV.

* * *

" hello again this is Jerry again, we have breaking news that out of the six golden tickets around the world, one of them has been found already, my partner Cherry is out, and she has found the first golden ticket finder, Cherry where are you", said Jerry.

" Jerry I am in Germany, a nice quiet place, and here I am with the son of the greatest butcher and a heavy eater Theodore Gloop, and here he is", said Cherry, as then a fat kid looking pump came in to the screen holding the first golden ticket in one hand and a plump sausage in the other.

"Theodore how do you feel", said Cherry, then Theodore burped at the microphone.

" Charming, now tell me, how did this all happen", said Cherry, then Theodore spoke in the German accent.

" well it started, when I eat a Bonka bar like I do every day. I eat 1 Bar for Breakfast, 2 for lunch and 3 for dinner, that means I eat Six a day, on Monday I eat the Nut flavour, Tuesday I eat Cream Flavour, Wednesday I eat Caramel Flavour, Thursdays I eat Mint Flavour, Fridays I eat Jelly Flavour and Saturday I eat Fudge Flavour while on Sundays I take a Break so I eat 36 Bonka Bars a week so I eat 1872 Bonka Bars a year, and I eat 18720 a decade", said Theodore.

" Mrs Gloop how did he find the ticket", said Cherry.

" I knew he would find the ticket, I mean he eats so many candy bars, so it is not impossible for him to find one", said Mrs Gloop.

" so you keep on eating these Ice-creams and then you found the ticket by eating a lot of ice-creams Theodore", said Cherry.

" certainly", said Theodore.

" how do you celebrate", said Cherry.

" I eat more candy", said Theodore.

" aren't you like full after eating that much food", said Cherry.

" of course not, my outside are soft and flabby but my insides are made of steel, my family raises piggy's in the backyard of my house and I eat them limb from limb", said Theodore.

" which flavour Bar did you find the ticket in", said Cherry.

" the mint Flavoured, the green wrapper", said Theodore.

" so the other five tickets are in the Red, Blue, White, Yellow and Purple, or known as the Nut flavoured, Cream flavoured, Jelly Flavoured, Fudge flavoured and Caramel flavoured, okay, that's all we have just enough time for, and Theodore, I hope you enjoy you time in the factory", said Cherry.

" thank you", said Theodore.

* * *

after watching the news the others couldn't believe what they watched.

" what a greedy little boy, such an unhealthy appetite for him", said Miss Miller.

" only five golden Tickets left", said Simon.

" you will still have a chance, I was also counting on you to find all six", said Grandpa Harry.

" one is enough for me", said Simon.

* * *

after the first golden ticket was found, people were more anxious to find the remaining five tickets, until one day the second ticket has been found by a kid in Russia, meaning that there are four tickets remaining, but then there was a rumour that the second ticket was fake, and they are correct, so that means there are still five tickets out there.

then the news was on.

* * *

" hello again this is Jerry again, I have just been informed, after the second ticket was fake, the real ticket has been found, and Cherry sundae is right with her, cherry where are you", said Jerry.

" Jerry I'm in England, I am right now in a mansion of a billionaire, and I have with me the Daughter of the Billionaire miss Brittany Salt, and here she is, now Mr Salt can you tell me how she found these", said Cherry.

" after I heard on the news about this I knew she would want one of these tickets, I bought Every Bonka Bar I can lay hands on, each different flavour in a bag, six flavours, and 90 bags in each box so 540 Bonka Bars in Each Box, and there were 250 boxes in each Truck so there were 135000 Bonka Bars in each Truck, and I have 3 trucks so I bring in 405000 Bonka bars in my home, I send them to my work house I am the manager of the nut business, where my workers shell peanuts and they roast them and salt them, I said to my workers that they can stop shelling the peanuts and start shelling the wrappers of these Ice-cream bars instead, it was Monday since that started Happening and nothing Happened yet Brittany was calm knowing it won't happen yet, then when Tuesday came they were still searching, then I found out the First ticket was already found, then the second ticket also but then I found out the second ticket was fake so there was still a chance I can get the second ticket, I also found out the first ticket was found in the mint flavoured bar, so I told my workers to shell every wrapper except the green wrapper, then Wednesday came and we still had no luck, my daughter got more upset, she screamed as she lied on the floor kicking and screaming, It breaks my heart seeing her unhappy so I vowed to keep this searching up until I got her what she wanted, then Thursday came and we were nearly out of bars so I got some more just in case the previous bars have no ticket, Brittany was tired of waiting no matter how much I tried telling so I told my workers who ever finds the ticket can have a double of their payment, so they get $75 per week so the one who finds the ticket can get $150 that week, then Friday came and on that day, I found her the ticket", said Mr Salt.

" what happened then", said Cherry.

" well after I found her the ticket she seem to be happy, and as long as she is happy I am Happy", said Mr Salt.

" which wrapper did you find the ticket in", said Cherry.

" the cream wrapper, the white one", said Brittany.

* * *

Simon, Grandpa Harry and Miss Miller were watching the news of the second ticket while Vinny and Dave went out to buy Simon's Birthday Present.

" that girl is worse than the fat boy", said grandpa Harry.

" she needs a good talking to" said Miss Miller.

" I didn't think that was even fair, she didn't even find the ticket herself", said Simon.

just then Dave and Vinny came in.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIMON", said Dave and Vinny and then they gave Simon the present, Simon opened it and it showed a Bonka Bar, the yellow wrapper, the Carmel Flavour. before he opened it Miss miller gave him a scarf she made for him.

" thanks Miss Miller", said Simon.

" your welcome", said Miss Miller.

" no how about you open that bar lets see that golden Ticket", said grandpa Harry.

" okay", said Simon, then he opened the wrapper and out showed nothing but the Ice-cream on a popsicle stick.

" well that's that", said Grandpa Harry.

" lets share it", said Simon.

" no Simon, it's your birthday present you have it", said Grandpa Harry.

" please", said Simon.

they shook their heads.

then simon just ate the ice-cream.

" time to go to bed Simon you have school tomorrow", said Dave.

" today is Friday I don't have school, but okay", said Simon as he went up to his room.

then he slept, there were still four golden tickets left and people got more busy hunting for them.

**well another chapter done, also to let you know again I still don't own any of the characters, Grandpa Harry is Harry from the 80's Chipmunks TV show and he is based on Grandpa Joe in Charlie and the chocolate factory. until next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	3. the next tickets found only one left

**hello everyone, another Chapter of Simon and the Ice-Cream factory, the reviewer Wendy Elberson has asked me who is the sixth kid joining the factory because there are originally five in the original versions of Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory and Charlie and the chocolate factory. the sixth kid will be revealed in this Chapter. enjoy. **

after the First two tickets have been found people have been more anxious to searching for the remain four, people in the shops have told people to stop asking for Bonka Bars but the customers never listened so the candy shops have just been closed until more Bonka bars have been stacked in, and two weeks later they have been reopened and everyone are still anxious for the four tickets.

then a man came with an invention, this invention can show where the four remaining tickets are, he showed it to some men who are anxious for the tickets, he typed in.

**where are the four tickets.**

then the answer written on a piece of paper was printed and it was revealed.

_I won't tell that would be Cheating._

then the man thought of another idea before the men walked away, he typed in.

**If you tell me the correct answer for the tickets then I can gladdy share with you the prize.**

then the computer said.

_what would a computer do with a life time supply of chocolate._

the men were about to sue that man when thought of something else but nothing work so the man got sued.

* * *

" hello again, this is Jerry again, I have just been informed that after a long time, golden ticket number three has been found, and Cherry is right there with the finder, Cherry where are you", said Jerry.

" Jerry I am in California and I have the daughter of a politician and the number one american champion miss Eleanor Beauregarde, and here she is with the 94351 trophy's and medals she has won, miss Beauregarde how does it feel to find golden ticket number three", said Cherry.

" it feels great", said Eleanor.

" how does this start", said Cherry.

" I am a gum chewer mostly but when I heard about these ticket things I laid off the gum and switched to candy bars, now I am right back on gum, I chew it all day except at when I eat I just pick it out of my mouth and stick it behind my ear", said Eleanor.

" now Eleanor...", said Mrs Beauregarde but was cut off by Eleanor.

" COOL IT MOTHER, now this piece of gum I am chewing on right now, I am working on for three months solid and that is a world record held by my best friend miss Cornelia Prinzmetal, and she is mad, this Bonka guy might give this kid a special prize, I don't care who the other five kids are, the one better than them is obviously going to be me", said Eleanor.

" tell them why Eleanor", said Mr Beauregrade the man keeping her up the fame to make him famous being his daughter.

" because I am a winner", said Eleanor.

" anyway which wrapper was it you found the ticket in", said Cherry.

" the blue Wrapper, the Jelly flavoured Bar", said Eleanor.

* * *

" what a beastly girl such a Diva, really despicable", said Miss Miller.

* * *

that night in the the laundry shed by the pier Vinny is working at Simon entered.

" hi Simon, what are you doing here", said Vinny.

" I just thought I pick you up so we can walk home", said Simon.

" well actually, I am going to be working late tonight", said Vinny.

" well I guess I will be going then", said Simon.

" why don't you stay for a minute and help me", said Vinny.

" okay", said Simon, then while he was drying the clothing he talked to his Mother.

" I have to tell you something", said Simon.

" and what is that", said Vinny.

" the third ticket has been found today", said Simon.

" has it", said Vinny.

" yeah, well I guess I will be going now", said Simon as he was about to leave.

" is that all", said Vinny.

" I thought you like to know, most people were pretty interested and even I am interested, there are only three golden tickets left, just three, soon it will be two, then just one", said Simon.

" I wonder who will the lucky three be", said Vinny.

" well if you are wondering it is going to be me it won't be, if you are wondering you can count me out", said Simon.

" Simon there a over a zillion people in this world and only six of them can find the tickets, even if you had a sack full of money you probably won't find one, and once the contest is over you will e no different than any other people who didn't find one", said Vinny.

" but I am different, I wanted it more than any of them", said Simon.

" you'll get your chance, one day things will change", said Vinny.

" but when will they change", said Simon.

" probably when you at least expect it", said Vinny.

Simon then nodded and left the Laundry room.

* * *

" hello again it's Jerry again, and there are now just two tickets left in the entire world because now the forth Golden ticket has been found and Cherry is right with him, Cherry where are you", said Jerry.

" Jerry I am in New York, and here I have watching TV right now is the forth golden ticket Finder Mr Alvin Teavee, Alvin tell me how did you find that ticket", said Cherry.

" Later", said Alvin.

" he can't answer until the station break", said Mrs Teavee.

" please tell me the entire world wants to know how you..." said Cherry and she got cut off.

" CAN'T YOU SHUT UP I'M BUSY, what a great show", said Alvin.

" I serve all the dinners here, he has never been to the table", said Mrs Teavee.

" love to watch TV Alvin", said another reporter.

" you bet", said Alvin.

" which wrapper did you find the ticket in", said Cherry.

" the red wrapper, I used my brain and mathematically and scientifically located where the ticket was, a retard can do that", said Alvin.

" and How did it taste", said Cherry.

" I don't know, I hate Ice-cream", said Alvin.

* * *

" WELL IT'S A GOOD THING YOU'RE GOING TO AN ICE-CREAM YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BAS..", as Grand Harry continued on cussing Dave covered Simon's ears so he wouldn't here any of what he said.

then they continued on watching the TV. then the news said.

* * *

we have breaking news again we me Jerry again, the fifth golden Ticket has already been found, and a few hours ago Cherry moved to the continent, Cherry where are you", said Jerry.

" Jerry I am in Sydney, somewhere in Australia New South Whales, and here I have the fifth golden ticket winner Miss Jeanette Wilson", said Cherry.

" Jeanette, how does it feel to be the second last Golden ticket finder", said Cherry.

" It feels great actually", said Jeanette.

" how did you find this ticket", said Cherry.

" she found one in the fridge when she was having a snack after finishing her homework at school I never expected her to find it", said Mrs Wilson.

" you must be Mrs Wilson", said Cherry.

" yes Claire Wilson actually, it feels great to have my daughter going to the greatest Ice-cream factory", said Claire.

" okay, which wrapper did you find that ticket in", said Cherry.

" the Yellow wrapper, that ice-cream tasted really good, I can't wait to go to the factory", said Jeanette.

* * *

" that girl doesn't seem bad", said Grandpa harry.

" of course, she deserves that ticket", said Miss Miller.

* * *

later that night everyone was asleep and then Harry told Simon to come to his bed.

" is there something you need to tell me grandpa", said Simon.

Grandpa Harry then opened up his pocket and it showed the fudge flavoured Bonka bar Ice-cream.

" you spent something on that", said Simon.

" this is our only chance Simon, come on here you open it, just one more golden ticket left", said Grandpa Harry.

" no you do it", said Simon.

" okay which end should I open it from", said Grandpa Harry.

" the bottom end so you can grab the Popsicle stick", said Simon.

" okay", said grandpa harry.

then he opened the Bonka Bar and grabbed the bar out and there revealed to be no golden ticket.

" I bet those Golden ticket made the ice-cream taste terrible", said Simon.

**Next chapter will be soon, it might take a while though since I am going back to school ****tomorrow. but I promise it will be soon. until next time.**

**get review****ing.**


	4. the final ticket and Billy Bonka

**hello everyone, another Chapter of Simon and the Ice-Cream factory, since I am back at school it will take a while for me to finish this, enjoy.**

things have been more unfortunate for the Bucket family, Dave is about to loose his song writing job and he hadn't thought of a different song to write, he only has until Christmas to create a new song or he is fired, but not only that but Vinny is sick, the family is beginning to starve.

Simon went out and saw the factory, someday the six children will be going at the island and in the factory. he went to the beach and saw something in the sand, it was a gold coin, he picked it up, brushed off the sand and left the beach then he spotted a tramp carrying a trolley full of candy.

" ICE-CREAM, ROTS YOUR TEETH AND MAKES YOU FAT, GET YOUR LOVELY ICE-CREAM HERE", said the tramp.

Simon did vow he was never going to eat another ice-cream again but he decided to have one more.

" wait", simon said as he asked for a fudge ice-cream.

he paid the tramp.

" there you go", said the tramp as she gave simon the ice-cream.

Simon opened it then he at the ice-cream, then he found something else that was in that wrapper, he pulled it out and it was revealed to be Mr Bonka's last golden ticket.

" HEY THAT BOY HAS FOUND THE LAST GOLDEN TICKET", someone shouted. Simon looked and saw the paparazzi. Simon knew this was the time to run.

Simon has ran out of the beach with the paparazzi chasing after him, he managed to get away from them and made it back home.

he went inside and shouted.

" I FOUND IT, THE LAST GOLDEN TICKET ITS MINE", shouted Simon then she showed grandpa harry the ticket and then he jumped up.

" YYYYIIIIPPPPEEEEEEE", shouted grandpa harry, then he got out of bed and did a happy dance.

" here let me read it, it says something", said Dave. then he read the ticket and it said.

**greetings to you the lucky finder of this golden ticket from Mr Billy Bonka, I shake you warmly by the but now I do invite you come to my Ice-cream factory and be my guest for one whole day, I Billy Bonka will conduct you around the factory myself showing you everything there is to see, afterwords when it is time to leave you will be escorted home by a procession of large trucks, these truck will all the chocolate you can eat for years, and if you run out you can always just come back here and refill to get some more, and remember at the end you children will receive a special prize beyond you wildest imagination now here is whats going to happen. in the 22nd of December you must reach to the factory gates at the island at 11:00am ****Sharp, you don't need to bring anyone with you since is your ticket so you six will be accompanied by me. remember to not be late and make sure you bring your ticket with you when you get to the factory or you will not be admitted, hope to see you then, Signed BILLY BONKA.**

" the 22nd of December, that's tomorrow", said Vinny.

" YOU HAVEN'T GOT A MOMENT TO LOOSE SIMON, WASH YOUR FACE, COMB YOUR HAIR, SCRUB YOUR HANDS, POLISH YOUR SHOES, BRUSH YOUR TEETH, BLOW YOUR NOSE, AND FOR GODS SAKE GET THAT MUD OFF YOUR PANTS, YOU GOT A FACTORY TO GO TO", shouted grandpa harry.

* * *

it was that day, everyone was watching as the six children are going in the Ice-cream factory. Theodore Gloop, Brittany Salt, Eleanor Beauregarde, Alvin Teavee, Jeanette Wilson and Simon Bucket are on the boat rowing to the island of where the factory is.

" I want to go in", said Brittany.

" hope there are loads of ice-cream in there", said Theodore.

" I am keeping my eyes on the prize", said Eleanor.

" I can't believe I am really here", said Simon.

then the factory gates opened and the six went in. and for the first time in 12 years there he was Mr Billy Bonka.

* * *

the man Billy Bonka was actually there, wearing a plum Purple Velvet coat, bottle green pants, orange vest, blue tie, a black top hat, pearl white glitter gloves, black shoes and a black cane with a gold top on it. he walked slowly toward the children and the he said.

" welcome to my Ice-cream factory, I know you are going to have a lovely day, I hope you do, now one by one give me your golden tickets and tell me your names", said Mr Bonka, the the first girl came up.

" I am Jeanette Wilson", said Jeanette.

" welcome Jeanette", Mr Bonka.

" its a pleasure for me to come here", said Jeanette.

" and I find it a pleasure to, just wait at the door please", said Mr Bonka.

" I am Brittany Salt", said Brittany.

" what a pleasure for you to come here in such nice coat", said Mr Bonka.

" I got three other coats like this one at home", said Brittany.

" it's a please when I buy one just go to where Jeanette is now and wait please", said Mr Bonaka.

" I am Alvin Teavee", said Alvin.

" Hi Alvin, wonderful to meet you, follow those two girls and just wait there", said Mr Bonka.

" I am Theodore Gloop I love your Ice-cream", said Theodore.

" I didn't see that, so do I, but never expect that to be so much in common, and you look so fa-antastic, I could eat you but I am on a diet as you see, speaking of diets I must confiscate your sausage", said Mr Bonka taking the Sausage Theodore had on his hand.

" but that's my lunch", said Theodore.

" not any more, just wait by the door please", said Mr Bonka.

" I am Eleanor Beauregarde", said Eleanor.

" welcome to Bonka's Eleanor", said Mr Bonka.

" what kind of gum have you got", said Eleanor.

" how charming, please wait by the door", said Mr Bonka.

" I am Simon Bucket", said Simon.

" well, I guess you are just lucky to be here aren't you, now all of you come with me it is now time for us to enter the factory", said Mr Bonka then he let the six kids in the factory, and the tour began.

* * *

" now you may drop your coats anywhere, before we begin the tour you guys must sign a contract", said Mr Bonka.

" why", said Eleanor.

" to make sure nothing bad happens, if you don't sign you must leave", said Mr Bonka then the six of them signed in.

" off we go", said Mr bonka as they walked down a long hallway.

they kept on walking a the room was getting smaller, then they reached to a small door.

" the greatest room of all time you will see is in here", said Mr Bonka and then he opened the door and they went to the greatest room ever.

the ice-cream room.

**well how was that, next Chapter will be up soon. things are going to turn interesting and they starting right in the ice-cream room. until next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	5. the ice-cream room

**hello everyone, another Chapter of Simon and the Ice-Cream factory, there is going to be a song in this chapter. and the first appearance of the Oompa Loompas enjoy.**

the ice-cream room looks beautiful, the ice-cream trees are the cones as branches and the Cream up on it, and they have a Chocolate flake growing on it, the flowers on the chocolate garden are the popsicle stick as stems, there is a white river.

" every drop of the river is hot melting ice-cream, the waterfall is the important thing it mixes up the ice-cream, churns it up and makes it creamy and taste really great, by the way, no other factory in the world mixes its ice-cream by waterfall", said Mr Bonka, the seven started walking.

" do you guys like the meadow, listen to this, every Christmas sugary snow comes out here, ah it is that time look", said Mr Bonka as he pointed at a rainbow.

" that rainbow has a different taste with the colour, red is strawberry, orange is orange juice, yellow is lemonade, green is lime, blue is blueberry and purple is plum, try everything here, everything in this room is edible, It means you can eat almost everything in here, what are you standing here for, enjoy", said Mr Bonka, then the six children went around the room eating food, Alvin was kicking a pumpkin.

" why do that", said Brittany.

" he said enjoy", said Alvin and then he continued on with the pumpkin, Jumping on it.

Simon went to a tree and grabbed an apple but and hand got to one already, he looked and saw Eleanor, then she picked her chewing out of her mouth and stuck it behind her ear.

" why hold on to it, why not start a new piece", said Simon.

" Then I wouldn't be a champion, I would be a loser, like you", said Eleanor then she bit her apple and left.

Jeanette went to the rainbow and Theodore went near to the river.

half and hour later a pipe showed up.

" people, you see those pipes they suck up the Ice-cream and carry it away all over the factory, now before we leave lets, wait where is Theodore", said Mr Bonka.

" there he is", said Brittany pointing at the cliff near the waterfall, Theodore was there grabbing ice-cream from the ice-cream waterfall drinking from it.

" wait Theodore no, stay away from the ice-cream waterfall, my ice-cream must never ever be touched by human hands", said Mr Bonka.

Theodore listened but before he was about to head back he slipped and fell off the cliff.

" AAAHHHH", shouted Theodore as he now fell straight into the river.

the other five children saw him struggling to get out but since he can't swim can't get out, he was getting near to the pipe. a few seconds later he was now sucked up the pipe.

" there he goes", said Eleanor.

" how big is that pipe", said Jeanette, watching Theodore go higher to the top of the room.

" it isn't big enough he's slowing down, he's going to stick", said Simon.

" I think he has already, the is stuck in the pipe", said Alvin as Theodore is now stuck halfway in the big glass pipe. because of his stomach he is stuck.

" he is stuck", said Brittany.

" there are some little people can can help this", said Mr Bonka then a few seconds later 13 little men are on the bridge.

" who are they", said Charlie.

" are they real people", said Alvin.

" will they save the fat kid", said Eleanor.

" no but they save my chocolate, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN MAY I INTRODUCE THE OOMPA LOOMPAS", shouted Mr Bonka.

Then the Oompa Loompas started singing.

_GLOOP IN SOUP_

_THERE SHE BLOWS_

_SLOWLY UP THE PIPE HE FLOWS_

_TO THE MIXING ROOM HE RISES _

_HOPE THAT PIPE CAN TAKE ALL SIZES_

_IF HE LISTENED HE WOULD NOT _

_BE HEADING FOR THE FUDGING POT_

_BUT HE WAS NOT OBEDIENT_

_NOW HE IS AN INGREDIENT._

_cut, slice, mince, dice_

_time to make a fudge_

_churn, chop, pound, pop_

_time to make a fudge_

_snap, snip, whisk, whip_

_let your stomach be the judge_

_boil beat turn up the heat_

_cause everyone love fudge._

_Auf Wiedersehen Theodore Gloop_

_it's time to say goodbye_

_you great big greedy nincompoop_

_it's time to fudgify _

_you never tried to make a friend_

_and now we'll have some fun_

_for though your tour is at an end_

_our joy has just begun._

_once pound, twice pound_

_time to make a fudge_

_stretch strain, cause pain_

_time to make a fudge_

_sift, shake, then __re-bake_

_and stick it with a fork_

_don't throw away the scraps today_

_cause we love candy pork._

_Auf Wiedersehen Theodore Gloop_

_your tour is now complete_

_you show the meaning to your group_

_or you are what you eat_

_so mother courage you must show_

_but please don't hold a grudge_

_cause as a boy he was so sour_

_but he makes tasty FUDGE._

after they fudge Theodore shot up the pipe to the top like a bullet out of a gun and he disappeared

" well done, aren't they Delightful, they seem Charming", said Mr Bonka.

" they look creepy, that why did they sing that song", said Alvin.

" it might teach kids a lesson to stop being greedy", said Mr Bonka.

" Theodore shot up so fast he is going to be made into marshmallows", said Jeanette.

" impossible, unthinkable that pipe doesn't go anywhere near the marshmallow room, it leads to the fudge room where I make the fudge flavour of the Ice-creams", said Mr Bonka.

" so he is going to be made into fudge instead eh", said Brittany.

" no the taste will be terrible just think of having a Theodore Fudge flavoured gloop, no would will even buy it, just to save the boys life I am going to do something about it", said Mr Bonka, then he snapped his fingers then an Oompa Loompa came to them.

" I want you to go to the fudge room, and get the fat kid out of their, find him quickly or he will head into the boiler, grab a log stick and start poking around all over those chocolate mixing barrels and get him out okay", said Mr Bonka then the Oompa Loompa left the room.

" okay, on with the tour", said Mr Bonka, as him and the five remaining children continued on the tour.

**to be continued, next chapter will be very soon, if you want to know what the song was they were singing, it was "Auf Wiedersehen Augustus Gloop". the next Chapter will be soon, this is based on the cartoon Chipmunks and Again I own Nothing in this story except the story. until next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	6. the boat and the inventing room

**hello everyone, another Chapter of Simon and the Ice-Cream factory, there is going to be a song in this chapter as well, enjoy.**

the five remaining and Mr Bonka walked near the river. then they spotted a pink sugary boat of what looked like a Viking boat and it is pink and made of of sugar.

" sweet boat, I want one of those", said Brittany.

" she wants a good kick in the pants", whispered Alvin to Simon.

" I heard that", said Brittany.

" I think you were meant to", muttered Jeanette.

" all aboard", said Mr Bonka. then the people started to hop on the boat.

" onward", said Mr Bonka, then the Oompa Loompas started rowing the boat.

the Boat is all over the Ice-cream room showing the rest of the room then they spotted a tunnel up ahead.

" round the world and home again that's the sailors way", said Mr Bonka then the boat is in the tunnel and the boat was going faster and Bright colours keep showing up and so have been ghosts and creepy things then Mr Bonka did a creepy song.

_There's no earthly way of knowing_

_Which direction we are going_

_There's no knowing where we're rowing_

_Or which way the river's flowing_

_Is it raining, is it snowing_

_Is a hurricane a-blowing_

_Not a speck of light is showing_

_So the danger must be growing_

_Are the fires of Hell a-glowing_

_Is the grisly reaper mowing_

_Yes, the danger must be growing_

_For the rowers keep on rowing_

_And they're certainly not showing_

_Any signs that they are slowing_

" This is going far enough sir", said Jeanette.

" quite right STOP THE BOAT", said Mr Bonka.

then the boat stopped.

they entered a room that said inventing room.

" now this room is the most important room, you may look around, but please don't touch anything okay", said Mr Bonka.

" what are those", said Jeanette, referring to the little balls in a bowl.

" they are everlasting gobstoppers, they are for Children with very short pocket money, you can suck on them and they never get smaller", said Mr Bonka.

" that's like Gum", said Eleanor.

" no, Gums for chewing and if you try chewing on these gobstoppers then your teeth will break off, you see I am doing other things in this factory besides Ice-cream, oh there is something else I want you to see", said Mr Bonka as he lead them to a Machine.

they then went to a machine.

" watch this", said Mr Bonka, then he pushed a button and the fruits, Vegetables, grain food, dairy and Meat from above the machine got combined in the machine, then what looked like a strip of gum came out.

" you mean that's it", said Alvin.

" of course it is, do you guys know what it is", said Mr Bonka.

" it's gum", said Eleanor.

" it is gum but it is the most fabulous and sensational gum ever",said Mr Bonka.

" what's so fabulous about it", said Eleanor.

" this piece of gum is a full three course dinner", said Mr Bonka.

" why would anyone want that", said Brittany.

" why wouldn't they, soon it is going to be the end of all kitchens and cooking and going to the super markets to buy groceries, just buy that chewing gum and that is all you ever needed for breakfast, lunch and dinner", said Mr Bonka.

" it sounds great", said Jeanette.

" it sounds weird", said Brittany.

" it sounds like my kind of gum", said Eleanor, then she took her record holding Chewing gum out and for once in three months threw it away.

" I know what you are thinking, don't chew that", said Mr Bonka.

" why, it's just gum, and that's for me", said Eleanor as she then put the chewing gum in her mouth and started chewing it.

" what does it taste like", said Jeanette.

" it taste great, I can taste tomato soup, I can actually feel it running down my throat", said Eleanor.

" great, the start of the course quickly spit it out", said Mr Bonka.

" the course is Changing to a different course, I can taste roast beef and baked potato, it tastes so great mmm", said Eleanor happily.

" what's for dessert", said Brittany.

" don't get to it, spit it out before you get to dessert", said Mr Bonka.

" I think it got to dessert now, I can taste Blueberry pie and Ice-cream also taste custard as well, YUMMY", said Eleanor.

" good for you", said Mr Bonka.

" what is happening to her face, I can see it turning Pink", said Brittany.

" it's changing Colour I see red on her face", said Jeanette. seeing Eleanor's Pink face turn darker making it red.

" It's changing again", said Alvin. seeing the red Bright a bit turning her face purple.

" she's turning blue, she's turning violet", said Simon, as Eleanor's completely blue all over her.

" I should have told you this earlier but I haven't got it quite right yet, it gets like that when it comes to the dessert, Eleanor is turning into a blueberry", said Mr Bonka, then while Eleanor is swelling up like a blueberry the Oompa Loompas sang.

" and here she is miss Eleanor Beauregarde, she is big and getting bigger, she is blue and getting bluer she is a fruit based sensation and she goes by the name of JUICY", said One Oompa Loompa, then the rest sang.

_Everybody wants the _

_piece __of the action_

_everybody's talkin bout JUICY._

_Daddy wanted her to_

_be a main attraction_

_now everybody's talkin bout JUICY._

_Juicy is a girl name Ellie B_

_she doesn't have a talent as_

_far as we can see_

_but she wants to be a star_

_though there's nothing she can do_

_she's gonna be famous now by just turning blue._

_Everybody wants the_

_piece __of the action_

_everybody's talkin bout JUICY._

_Daddy blew her up to big a big_

_transaction_

_now __everybody's talkin bout JUICY._

___she always wanted fame now_

___she's bout to explode_

___we'll scoop up every chunk_

___and we'll serve her A la mode_

___she's gonna hit the big time_

___when the big gum drops_

___she'll finally burst her bubbles_

___on the top of the pops._

___Her lips say nothing and_

___her hands to less_

___her clothes are yours cause_

___soon she'll need a tent for a dress_

___her stomach will be perfect_

___when it's squeezed and its_

___oozed_

___her brains a mint condition cause its_

___never been used._

___her legs are good and sturdy _

___cause they ran toward the spotlight_

___you'll have to take em both to_

___split them both will be not right_

___but you had better hurry_

___if you wanna grab her ear_

___cause in 15 minutes she's_

___bound to disappear._

_Everybody wants the_

_piece __of the action_

_everybody's talkin bout JUICY._

_her favourite body parts will soon be your_

_for a fraction,_

_her insides flying overhead will_

_be a distraction._

_Today no body knows about_

_Ravel of Debussy _

_but Everybody knows about _

_Everybody's talkig Bout_

_JUICY._

after that Eleanor is now a big blueberry.

" I want you to roll Eleanor Beauregarde on the boat and take her to the juicing room", said Mr Bonka to the Oompa Loompas.

" why take her there", said Alvin.

" they are going to squeeze her, seriously they need to squeeze he juice out of her immediately, anyway LET'S BOOGIE", said Mr Bonka as he lead the four remainers out of the Inventing room.

**That's another chapter done and two naughty nasty little Children are gone and four good sweet little Children are left, next chapter may not have an elimination. the song was called "Juicy". until next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	7. wallpaper, fizzy drinks and squirrels

**hello everyone, another Chapter of Simon and the Ice-Cream factory, sorry for taking a bit long enjoy.**

Billy Bonka, Jeanette Wilson, Brittany Salt, Alvin Teavee and Simon Bucket are walking down the hall to the next room since they can't use the boat because of the blueberry incident.

" Mr Bonka", said Simon.

" yeah", said Mr Bonka.

" where did you find those Oompa Loompa's", said Simon.

" from Loompa land", said Mr Bonka.

" There's no such place", said Alvin.

" what", said Mr Bonka.

" you heard me, there's no such place, my mother is a geography teacher and...", said Alvin but he got cut off by Mr Bonka.

" then you can tell her about Loompa land and she can learn more about it and know what a terrible country it is, that place is nothing but a deadly jungle containing the most fierce beast, Hornswoggles, snozzwangers, wicked wangdoddles and rotten vermicious Knids, I had to go to Loompa land to look for anythig there to make a different ice-cream flavour bar, but instead I found the Oompa Loompas, they live in big tree houses to escape from the fierce creatures who live below, they ate nothing but green caterpillars and that tasted horrible, the Oompa Loompas had to find other thing to mash up with the caterpillars to make them taste better, like red Beatles, pink worms, purple blossoms, fresh water and the bark from the bong bong tree, most are beastly but not quite so beastly as the caterpillars", said Mr Bonka.

" did they find any fruit there", said Brittany.

" no, but they have found the coca beans, they were so lucky finding 3-4 coca beans a year, all they dream about is coca beans, they found the coca beans a sacred miracle to Loompa Land, The coca beans are the main ingredient from what chocolate is made, so they won't have to worry about the beasts any more, I told them to come and live with me to the factory away from the beasts and work in my factory, I can give them the coco beans as a deal and I can even pay the wages in coca beans if the wish, then they came in to the factory", said Mr Bonka.

then he lead them to a hall with a wallpaper full of fruit.

" this is a lick-able wallpaper for nursery walls, lick an orange it tastes like an orange lick a pineapple it tastes like a pineapple, try it", said Mr Bonka, then they tasted the pictures of the fruit and they taste like the real thing.

" try some more the strawberries taste like strawberries and the snozberries taste like snozberries", said Mr Bonka.

" Snozberries, who ever heard of a snozberry", said Brittany as she was about to lick something else when Mr Bonka lifted her chin up to face him.

" we are the music makers and we are the dreamers of dreams", said Mr Bonka. then they went to a room full of bubbles.

" bubbles everywhere and not a drop to drink, yet", said Mr Bonka.

" what are you making there", said Simon.

" Fizzy Lifting Drinks, they fill you up then in seconds you will be lifted up off the ground like a balloon, but I can't sell it yet it is much too powerful", said Mr Bonka.

" aw can we please try some", said the Four.

" no Absolutely not, there will be danger shooting all over the place, I need to talk to one of my workers it may take a while so wait here please and don't touch anything", said Mr Bonka as he went off to have a talk with the Oompa Loompa.

" hey Simon, I dare you to drink one of the bottle", said Alvin.

" don't listen to him Simon, you heard what Mr Bonka said", said Jeanette.

" he ain't here, besides a small one won't hurt us", said Alvin then he took a sip of the fizzy lifting drink.

" this tastes great try some", said Alvin then the other three had a sip.

" nothings happening", said Simon.

" you're Right Simon, I can't Understand Why..WHOA", shouted Alvin as he, Simon, Brittany and Jeanette Floated up in the air.

" what do we do now", Said Simon.

" yeah Alvin, think of something, we can't stay like this, if Mr Bonka comes back here then we are in deep trouble", said Brittany.

" the air is fine, lets go higher", said Alvin.

" this is fun", said Simon.

" I'm a shooting star", said Brittany.

" I'm a rocket", said Jeanette.

" I'M A BIRD", shouted Alvin.

" we are really high", said Simon.

" I feel like going to the moon", said Alvin.

" I'm a bird", said Jeanette.

" I'm a plane", said Brittany.

" I'm, going too high, we can't get down oh no", said Simon as they went higher up the ceiling which has a blade fan on it.

" grab hold of something quickly guys", said Brittany.

" there's nothing to grab on to", said Simon then Alvin Burped and went lower and closer to the ground.

" I am going down, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette quick BURP it can help you get down", said Alvin. the the other burped, they kept on burping until then all four of them are back on the floor.

" we must never mention this to Mr Bonka", said Simon. and the others agreed.

Mr Bonka returned and then they went to the next room.

The nut room.

in the nut room are 50 squirrels on seats shelling out walnuts.

" why do you use squirrels and why not use Oompa Loompas", said Jeanette.

" Because squirrels can get a whole walnut out of the shell in one piece, if they are hollow then that mean that nut is a bad nut and that nut is thrown down that hole, the garbage chute, these nuts are used for the nut flavour of my ice-cream", said Mr Bonka.

Then Brittany made a discussion.

" I want a squirrel", said Brittany.

" what", said Mr Bonka.

" I mean, I would like a squirrel please, how much would you like for one of these squirrels please name your price",said Brittany, taking out her wallet hoping she get at least on of those squirrels.

" There not for sale, I am sorry to say this but you can't have one", said Mr Bonka.

" who says I can't, I want one and if you won't get me one than I will just get on myself", said Brittany, then she walked past the gate and walked down the stairs and went to find a squirrel.

" little girl, please come back here, don't touch that squirrel's nuts, you're going to make him crazy", said Mr Bonka but Brittany ignored him and got hold of a squirrel then the alarm went off and a voice shouted.

**BAD NUT.**

That scared Brittany then four mutated squirrels that are like normal squirrels but bigger and the Oompa Loompas Riding it Grabbed hold of Brittany and the Oompa Loompas Started Singing.

_Brittany Salt_

_the débutante_

_she's always screaming_

_I want I want._

_we hope she wants_

_last months chow mien_

_as she Jete's down the_

_garbage drain._

_Brittany Salt_

_the Silly cow_

_her maddening __Manchu_

_was NOW NOW NOW._

_but now hang a bell_

_on the little brute_

_as she Ballotté_

_down the bad nut chute._

_yes now she join the trash below_

_so spoilt and so rotten_

_a fish head from a week ago_

_some giant lump forgotten_

_A bacon rind, some left out lard,_

_ a loaf of bread gone stale and hard._

_All rotten too_

_a reeky pear_

_the thing the cats_

_left__ on the stair._

_Brittany salt_

_the pampered miss_

_will now fouette _

_to a fowl abyss_

_so take a whiff _

_for it's awfully ripe_

_her new __address_

_the sewer pipe._

_Brittany salt_

_the selfish tot_

_was never good with_

_the things she got_

_but it's not just vicious_

_Brittany's fault_

_this rancid __recipe demands_

_another dash of salt._

_Blame her father and her mother _

_and Brittany will reside_

_WITH THE RUBBISH AND __THE __OTHER_

_WASTEFUL THINGS SHE TOSSED ASIDE_

_to the others we'd be quicker._

_see the squirrels as they are swarming_

_cos recycling was beneath her_

_she's the cause of global warming._

_Brittany salt_

_The wicked witch_

_will soon develop _

_a nasty itch_

_we'll soon hear a twit_

_screaming mine all mine_

_from deep down below_

_where the sun don't_

_SHIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEE._

**BAD NUT.**

and once they said bad nut they let go and Brittany went tumbling down the garage chute.

" looks like she was a bad nut", said Mr Bonka.

" where did she fell into", said Jeanette.

" she fell in where the other bad nuts fall into, down the garbage chute", said Mr Bonka.

" where does the chute lead to", said Simon.

" to the incinerator", said Mr Bonka.

" she is going to get sizzled like a sausage", said Jeanette.

" not really, we only light the incinerator every Friday", said Mr Bonka.

" today is Friday", said Alvin.

" oh that is bad", said Mr Bonka then he called for one of his Oompa Loompas.

" I want you to go straight to the incinerator and tell the others to not light it up, if it is already lighten tell them to turn it off", said Mr Bonka.

then the Oompa Loompa Whispered something in Mr Bonkas ear.

" oh good", said Mr Bonka then he told the remaining three.

" I was just informed that the incinerators broken, so the spoilt girl won't be kindling after all", said Mr Bonka.

" that's good news", said Alvin.

" yeah it is, I just don't understand why children keep disappearing like rabbits, anyway, lets get out of this room before anything else happens", said Mr Bonka.

**Next Chapter will be very soon, I am nearly done with this story, The song was called "Veruca's Nutcracker sweet", until next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	8. the elevator and TV room

**hello everyone, another Chapter of Simon and the Ice-Cream factory, Nearly finished, sorry for taking so long, enjoy.**

Mr Bonka lead Alvin, Simon and Jeanette to an Elevator.

" I don't know why I haven't thought of this before but the elevator is so far the quickest way for me to show you around the factory, this is the great glass elevator, but this Elevator isn't an ordinary elevator that only goes up and down, this elevator can go front ways, back ways, side ways and diagonal ways and any other ways you can think of, just press any of these button, and BOOM your'e off, just like that in a flash", said Mr Bonka as he then pushed a button then the elevator went moving.

the elevator went moving so fast it didn't even stop, then they went past a mountain.

" ladies and gentlemen welcome to fudge mountain", said Mr Bonka, then the elevator went past a room where the Oompa Loompas a sheering sheep that have fleece coloured Purple, Pink, Aqua and Lime.

" I have to admit, these sheep are what we used to make cotton candy", said Mr Bonka.

then they arrived at what looked like a hospital.

" this is the hospital for the injured Oompa Loompas", said Mr Bonka.

then they headed for the administration office, the other rooms, a conveyor belt moving boxes of ice-cream bars around then the elevator stopped in one room.

" before we go in this room there are some goggles at the door, put them on and once we enter the room don't take them off whatever you do, this light in there can seriously blind you, and be extremely careful once you go in, there are dangerous stuff inside", said Mr Bonka, once they put there goggles on they entered the room.

" now this is the television room, with my greatest invention 'Television Ice-cream', now I thought to myself, if television can break a photo into millions of pieces and send it whizzing through the air and resemble it to the other end then why can't I do the same thing with ice-cream, why can't I send a real bar of ice-cream through television already to be eaten", said Mr Bonka. then Mr Bonka showed the three a big Bonka Bar coming up carried by 4 Oompa Loompas.

" I will now send this ice-cream from one end of the room to the other, but it has to be big because it you always send a big photo it always goes smaller on television", said Mr Bonka then the Big Bonka bar was set on a bench.

" 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0, ACTION", shouted Mr Bonka then in a flash the Ice-cream vanished.

" where is the Ice-cream", said Jeanette.

" flying over our heads into a million tiny little pieces, everyone watch the screen we are going to find the ice-cream there", said Mr Bonka.

" now, watch the screen", said Mr Bonka as he lead the three to the TV, then in appeared came the ice-cream bar.

" there it is, Alvin take it", said Mr Bonka.

" it's just a picture", said Alvin.

" okay, Simon, you take it", said Mr Bonka.

Then simon went for it and managed to get the ice-cream out.

" eat it, it's delicious, it's the same bar but just got smaller that's all", said Mr Bonka, then Simon tasted the ice-cream.

" it's great, it's a miracle that can change the world", said Simon.

" hey Mr Bonka, can you send other things in television, like breakfast cereals", said Jeanette.

" don't you know what breakfast cereals are made of, it is made out of those wooden curly shavings you can find in pencil sharpeners", said Mr Bonka.

" you can send anything on television if you wanted to", said Simon.

" of course you can", said Mr Bonka.

" what about people", said Alvin.

" why send a human in there, they taste disgusting", said Mr Bonka.

" don't you realise what you invented, its a teleporter, the most important thing in the history of the world and all you ever think about is just ice-cream", said Alvin.

" Alvin please, calm down, I know for sure Mr Bonka knows what he is talking about", said Jeanette.

" no he doesn't he has no idea, he thinks he is a genius but he is a complete idiot, but I am not", said Alvin as he then ran straight for the camera.

" get back here", said Mr Bonka but it was too late Alvin has vanished.

" he's gone", said Simon.

" lets go to the television and see what we got", said Mr Bonka. then the three went for the TV.

" I just hope non of the pieces were left behind", said Mr Bonka.

" what do you mean", said Simon.

" well sometimes only half of the pieces make their way through, ah here he is", said Mr Bonka.

" and I can here the little people singing again, that's never a good sign", said Jeanette.

then the Oompa Loompas started singing.

_alas alas Alvin Teavee_

_for OMG he's ADD _

_For OMG he's ADD _

_He's like so many nowadays_

_ It's awfully modern miss relays _

_for every child who threw a fit_

_the TV set will babysit_

_Attention spans have gone pell-mell._

_ There's only time for LOL._

_ They never step outside to play._

_ Their room is dark both night and day. _

_The sky's are blue, the pinks and greens. _

_Are only viewed on laptop screens. _

_they only move and exercise. _

_Their clicking fingers and their thumb._

_Each braincell overloads and dies._

_ As all their limbs are turning numb! _

_Vidiots._

_ Their just Vidiots. _

_The age of innocence is gone. _

_Once certain sites are clicked upon._

_ When images that they repeat. _

_Once in their brain you can't delete! _

_And then like some barbaric Huns. _

_Our toddlers are all packing guns._

_ As children curse and smoke cigars._

_ Our nursery's now have prison bars. _

_They scream and rant and raise their fists._

_ And fire their psychiatrists._

_We hear them all the teenage hoards. _

_They scream their battle cry WERE BORED!_

_ Their minds will surly turn to mush. _

_With words that make an ex-con blush. _

_They never mind their Ps and Qs. _

_They look for piercings and tattoos. _

_Vidiots. _

_Their just Vidiots._

_ With all this info at a click, _

_Our book will rot upon the shelf. _

_When all the answers come too quick, _

_A child wont think for himself. _

_Each day they text on their new toy, _

_Their thoughts and their location._

_But OMG will this destroy,_

_ The art of conversation? _

_So sing a story Mrs. T. _

_What's become of Alvin Teevee? _

_For wasting his entire brain. _

_He's stuck inside his own domain. _

_He'll channel surf till where upon. _

_He'll find that nothing good is on. _

_And there is no remote control._

_ That he can use to find his soul. _

_His secrets now are yours and mine._

_ Cos everything he's got's online. _

_And who will watch Alvin Teevee? _

_When there is newer junk to see._

_For what was viral soon forgot._

_ But hand the clicker to his mom._

_ His future's not completely shot. _

_His new address is ! _

_Vidiots. _

_Their just Vidiots. _

_Vidiots._

_ Their just Vidiots._

_ Their just VIDIOTS!_

" alright Alvin, your fun is over", said Mr Bonka as he grabbed Alvin out of the Teavee. Alvin is now completely small

" he is unharmed", said Mr Bonka.

" unharmed, you call this unharmed", said Jeanette.

" well little boys are really stretchy so I was thinking of putting him on my special Taffy puller machine", said Mr Bonka, then he called for an Oompa Loompa.

" I want you to take this boy to the Taffy puller and stretch him out, be extremely careful", said Mr Bonka, then the Oompa Loompa left the room with Alvin in his hand.

" will Alvin ever go back normal", said Simon.

" no one goes back to normal once they are on television", said Mr Bonka as he, Simon and Jeanette left the room.

**well then, I am nearly done with this story, but I am now done with this chapter, the next chapter will be up soon, and the song was called "Vidiots".**

**Until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	9. the end and epilogue

**hello everyone, another Chapter of Simon and the Ice-Cream factory, this is the last chapter so after this this is now the end, there will be new story's coming up in future and new chapters of my other story's soon, but right now enjoy this last chapter.**

**ENJOY.**

Mr Bonka, Simon Bucket and Jeanette Wilson arrived at the elevator.

" how many children are left", said Mr Bonka.

" it's just us two now", said Jeanette.

" its nearly the end of the tour and it is only two of you left", said Mr Bonka.

" yeah, but what is going to happen to the other four children", said Simon.

" they will be alright, but they will have a consequence for breaking some of the rules of the factory, most of them are permanent, probably all of them are, but I guess you two are the winners, you both won, I do congratulate both of you, but we must leave, there's so much time and such little to do, WAIT, strike that reverse it, let's head back to the elevator", said Mr Bonka as he lead Jeanette and Simon to the Elevator.

once the three of them are in the elevator Mr Bonka pushed a button that said UP AND OUT.

" what kind of room is that", said Simon.

" hold on", said Mr Bonka.

Then the elevator started going up and straight up. and it was getting fast.

" we need to get more faster, because if we don't get enough speed we will never break though", said Mr Bonka.

" break through what", said Jeanette.

" I have been wanting to press that button for a long time and now I have and here we go, up and out", said Mr Bonka.

" wait what you don't mean", said Simon.

" yeah I do", said Mr Bonka.

" but this elevator is made of glass it will smash into a million pieces", said Simon.

then the elevator went up then it went and smashed through the roof and luckily the elevator didn't break one crack.

the elevator was flying up in the sky, high in the air.

then they went to the factory doors and saw the four children coming out of the factory first was Theodore, thanks to the pipe it squeezed his stomach when he shot up the pipe and now he is thin as a twig his clothes don't fit.

next Eleanor came out, though the juice came out of her when she was a blueberry, the colour didn't so she is going to remain blue.

Then it was Brittany coming out all covered in garbage, since Mr Bonka poured some permanent super glue down the chute before she fell in, the garbage all over her won't wash off.

as for Alvin, his was the worst, he is no longer small, but thanks to the Taffy puller he is big and thin is a piece of paper.

all four greedy and spoilt children now left the Ice-cream factory with now permanent punishments.

the elevator now float up into space and the three were looking at the stars, they were beautiful.

" how did you two like the ice-cream factory", said Mr Bonka.

" I think it was great", said Jeanette.

" yeah the est factory in the whole world", said Simon.

" glad to hear you two say that, because I am giving it to both of you", said Mr Bonka.

" what", said Simon.

" why", said Jeanette.

" the reason why I am doing this is I can't continue on with the factory forever, I feared if I do die then who is going to run the factory and take care of the Oompa Loompas, it can't be a grown up, a grown up would do things their own way not mine, so that is why I decided a long time ago to find the perfect child to take my place, that child for me to share my precious candy making secrets", said Mr Bonka.

" that's why you send out the golden ticket's isn't it", said Simon.

" yes that is correct so now the factory belongs to both of you, you guys can move in immediately", said Mr Bonka.

" can we bring the whole family with us", said Jeanette.

" I like you two to bring them all", said Mr Bonka.

* * *

_**EPILOGUE.**_

then Simon Bucket and Jeanette Wilson and there family have moved out and lived in the factory.

what happened to the other four Children Theodore Gloop stopped eating fatty foods and stayed on a diet. Eleanor Beaurgarde now only had one famous thing and that is by being blue. Brittany salt stopped being spoilt and her father and mother stopped giving her want she wanted. and Alvin Teavee stopped watching television and began reading books.

as the years past Grandpa harry and Miss Miller died and so did Mr Bonka then Simon Bucket proposed to Jeanette Bucket and they were married, then as the other family members have died it was only Simon and Jeanette and the Oompa Loompas, then Jeanette was pregnant and 9 months later a beautiful boy was born and they named him Charlie Bucket.

as the years go by the generations of the buckets kept the factory running.

and those fabulous Bonka Bars remained delicious.

**THE END.**

**well I ended a good story, I hope you guys have enjoyed it, again this story is based off the book "Charlie and the chocolate factory" by Roald Dahl. I don't own any of the Characters.**

**the songs the Oompa Loompas sang were.**

**- Auf Weidershien Augustus Gloop.**

**- Juicy.**

**- Veruca's nutcracker sweet.**

**- Vidiots.**

**I don't own any of the songs, they were based off the Charlie and the Chocolate factory musical. you should listen to them, they are quite catchy.**

**I also have a new poll on my profile, check it out and vote.**

**and that is all from me, and until next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
